Pokemon White: Visions
by A Random Human
Summary: Hilda Touko, nicknamed White, is not an average teenage girl about to start her Pokemon journey. She grew up with mysterious gifts, apparently from an ancestor. The only problem is... Team Plasma discovers this, and wishes to take advantage of this. Now, with an idiotic twin brother, great best friends and trustworthy Pokemon, will she cope with Team Plasma and the strange N?
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I was little... I've had a strange gift.

It just came up on me for no reason at all. Apparently, it is something to do with one of my ancestors.

I can, for some strange reason, understand what Pokemon say.

The only thing is... I don't have my own Pokemon. Well, at least not for another few minutes!

Right, I shall introduce myself. My name is Hilda Touko, but for some reason, everyone calls me White. Actually, I assume that is because of the fact that I'm a friendly and caring person, and white is sometimes used to represent safety, and the opposite of evil. I am fourteen years old, and honestly... I, along with my twin brother, Black, and my neighbours, Cheren and Bianca, have been waiting for four years for this day.

As I sat on the window ledge in my bedroom, and looked outside, I could see Mum stood out there for some reason. I have no idea as to why though! Then, I noticed Professor Juniper. Ah, she was waiting for her! But then I noticed Mum call for Black. I wonder why...

After that, I decided to go downstairs. Nuvema Town is that peaceful, my Mum just assumes that I sleep a lot, seeming as I spend a lot of time in my bedroom. Then... There was a note on the table. For me...

_Hey, twin sister! I'm getting my starter before you, Bianca and Cheren! I'm going to have a head-start! Oh, and I have taken your hat and bag hostage. If you want them back, meet me in Accumula Town for a battle!_

_Your epic twin brother, Black._

I could only respond with a facepalm. My twin brother in a nutshell. An absolute prankster. This is the second time this week that he has 'kidnapped' my hat. So, all I did was tie my hair up into its usual style and walked outside, just for Cheren to appear right in front of me.

"Hey, White. What has happened to your-"

"Black."

"Ah, so the usual." Now, whilst we were talking, Mum managed to slip back inside our home. Then, Cheren looked around. He sighed as usual.

"Let me guess... Your girlfriend isn't here?"

"What the- Bianca is not my girlfriend!" I burst out laughing at Cheren's red face then, before I put my arm over his shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me!" I got the death glare in return. He's just lucky that I'm not running around yelling 'Cheren loves Bianca!'

"White! Something is in your room for you and your friends!" Mum yelled from inside then. I opened the door, and gave Mum a strange look. Now, ever since mine and Black's Dad died when we were about six, Mum has always acted strange when it comes to surprises. Though, I bet that these are our starters.

So, me and Cheren headed upstairs, and I noticed a large box on the table in my room. "I think that the professor has forgotten the Pokeballs. Not the Pokemon!" I laughed, before Cheren gave me yet another death glare. What? I'm just trying to keep the spirits of everyone up!

Then, as if on cue, Bianca arrived, and sent me crashing to the ground. Now, that is just typical of her. (And me...)

"Sorry I was late~! My Daddy was nagging about everything again~!" At least she _has_ a Dad! I then walked over to the box then, and called Bianca and Cheren over.

Then, before I could open it... Something strange flashed in my head.

"_White! Help me!"_

"_Black?! Where are you?!"_

"_Over here..."_

I then lurched forward, grasping my head then.

"White, are you okay?"

"Did you have one of those strange visions again?"

"Yes... And yes... It was Black... He was yelling out for help..." Cheren and Bianca then helped me stand upright then, before I continued doing what I was doing before the vision, and opened the box.

Three Pokeballs. Each with a different Pokemon in.

"White, you go and pick first! It is your house after all!" Bianca beamed, before I grabbed the one with Oshawott in.

"I choose Oshawott! Now, how about you, C-"

"BAGSY TEPIG!" Bianca screamed, before grabbing the Pokeball.

"Looks like I'm left with Snivy..."

"Well then... We have our starters... So lets have a battle!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, White! I'll battle you first~!" Bianca grinned, before jumping into some sort crazy Mankey sort of pose. It reminds me of her cousin from Sinnoh, Barry. I have met Barry only about three times, but boy – He. Is. Hyper.

"Okay, so I will referee then, just to keep things under control." Cheren sighed, before Bianca let out some sort of... Uh... Battle cry? Then out came her Tepig. That poor, poor Tepig, having to put up with her...

"Okay, Oshawott! Time to win this battle against the crazy girl!"

"HEY!" Bianca then screamed, before she yelled at her Tepig to use tackle.

"Oshawott! Use, tackle too!" Oshawott then ran at Tepig, just for Tepig to run into Oshawott's Scalchop, before falling over. I gawped. Cheren gawped. Bianca's jaw dropped. Tepig had got knocked out just because it bumped its head on a scalchop.

"Cheren, go and comfort your girl-" Cheren then covered my mouth before I could say girlfriend then. He obviously has a crush on Bianca. Unless... Bianca is as dense as usual, and any hints that we drop, she won't get! Ah... But Bianca would have thought that there would have been another girl somewhere, who would 'take' mine and her own places as Cheren's close friends. Poor little dense Bianca...

"Okay, I will battle White next. Snivy should be stronger than Tepig, plus there is a type advantage." I rolled my eyes then. Whenever Cheren wasn't with me, Black and Bianca, he had his nose in some sort of book about Pokemon and useful strategies for Pokemon battles.

"Right then, Cheren you take the first move... Or I shall reveal your secret to everyone I possibly can!" Cheren went red in the face as he sent out his Snivy then.

"Snivy, tackle."

"Oshawott, tackle Snivy's feet." Cheren gave me a 'seriously, making Oshawott do RUGBY in a POKEMON BATTLE!' look. I shrugged my shoulders then, just before Snivy jumped up into the air, making Oshawott hit his head and stumble around woozily. I gulped as Snivy landed in a showy way on the ground then, before I looked at Cheren. He had a large smirk on his face.

"Snivy, time to use Vine Whip. Lets win this battle, no matter how short it is." I didn't have time to react then, as Snivy's vines had wrapped around Oshawott, and it got threw into the air.

"_Wah! It hurts!"_ Oh boy... Oshawott... Then, everything suddenly got worse/

"OSHAWOTT!" My little starter then crashed into my bedroom floor then, and that was knocked out too. I ran over to Oshawott and picked him up then. "Well... Good battle, Cheren..." I whispered then. Cheren then sighed, before he helped me stand up.

"Remember, these Pokemon are only young. It is our job as trainers to make them more independent and more capable!" Bianca grinned, before me and Cheren gave each other shocked faces. Bianca just said something... INTELLIGENT! I then had to blink a few times, before I heard Mum calling for us.

As I snapped back to reality then...

MY ROOM!

The TV that Dad had got as a special gift for being at the top of my classes when I was six, just before he died (true story for me. Black just got extra lessons for being at the bottom of the class!) was lying face-down on the floor. My curtains were in tatters. The table that the box was on had been flipped over. How did that happen?! Unless...

"Bianca? Where is Tepig?" She blinked, looked around quickly and then shrugged her shoulders. She had lost Tepig, who in turn trashed my room! I facepalmed before walking downstairs then, and asked Mum what the matter was.

"Now, I found this little Tepig crashing into some of the wooden chairs in the kitchen. Explainations from you and your friends?"

"Bianca." Me and Cheren instantly responded with. Then... Mum thanked Bianca!

"I was meaning to get rid of those chairs for a long time! I have an excuse to now!" I felt pretty awkward here now. My Mum was getting on a storm with Bianca. Maybe we should see if we should go now...

"Erm... Mum? What should we do now that we have our starters?"

"Au- Wah! Professor Juniper is wanting to see you! Oh, and by the way, my sister is in town with little Rosa and Nate at the moment. Say hello to them before you leave town, okay?" I nodded as I walked to the door then, and Cheren quickly explained the state of my room to Mum. Mum laughed and smiled then. She actually likes redecorating and cleaning up. We should just leave her to it.

When I walked outside, I then got the familiar scent of the see breeze from the south of the town then. That will be one of the things that will make me feel homesick once I leave. Bianca then ran down to her house then, probably to tell her parents that she was leaving. Cheren's parents already knew. "Hey, White, you go and meet up with Bianca after, and meet me at the lab." I nodded then, before I felt two pairs of arms grasp my legs.

"Hello, big cousin White!" The girl with the little dumpling buns in her hair grinned as she let go of me. I picked up Rosa, my eight year old cousin, then. It had been a while ever since I have seen her!

"Big cousin White, why do you love Rosa and not me?..." Nate then sulked, before I put Rosa back down and picked up Nate.

"Now, you know that isn't true! You are just a bit more of a cute yet annoying version of Black, and you know that I love him!"

"That's because he is your brother!"

"And you are my cousin." Nate put his chubby little hand on his invisible beard then, before shrugging he shoulders, before crying.

"I'm scared of heights!" I chuckled as I put him down then, before I heard yelling down south, near Bianca's house. "That clumsy girl is getting told off by her Daddy... He yelled that she isn't leaving town with you and Cheren and Hilb- Black!" I almost burst out laughing then, as Nate almost referred to my brother by his real name. I should have explained this earlier. Black's name isn't really Black. His real name is Hilbert Touya, as he, upon our parents' request, has our Dad's last name whilst I have Mum's last name. He just turns into what me and Mum call 'Blackzilla' whenever we call him Hilbert.

I then heard snivelling behind me then, and Rosa and Nate waved bye to me before running to my aunt. Bianca then stood next to me with tears streaming down her face. "My Dad said that I can't go on my Pokemon Journey... Mum has told me to though... So I'm still going..." She must feel really bad about disobeying her Dad then. But then, it may help her mature and... You know... Actually get when I'm trying to set her up with Cheren...

But then, before we could head to the lab, my head began to pound. I was having another strange vision again... No. It was the same one. I can just see more of it.

"_White! Help me!" I was stood in what looked like the ruins of some sort of scientist facility. It had grass and ivy all around. The odd Patrat and Lillipup._

"_Black?! Where are you?!" I then realised that I wasn't alone. Bianca was by my side, but I was who had just yelled._

"_Over here..." Then, we ran past some rubble, and noticed some people who looked as though they were wearing medieval armour. They had Black's Pokeballs and they had a tight grip of his arms._

_For some reason then, I had two words, a name, inside my head._

_Team Plasma._

_Who were they? How do I know that? I've never heard that name before..._


	3. Chapter 3

Now, me and Bianca finally got to the lab, to be met by an impatient Cheren. It reminds me of some old guy from another region, who makes me think of an arrow in someone's eye. I had recovered from the vision that I had moments earlier, and luckily, I was still able to move properly after it.

You see... I had a vision a few years ago, about myself, and that I was going to fall down the stairs. Now, Black had took advantage of the fact that I was in something like a trance, and gave me a slight nudge... Making me fall down the stairs.

Yeah, that is annoying. Well, back to what is happening now.

"There you two are! I really want my Pokedex!" Cheren yelled at us, before dragging us inside. I swear that Professor Juniper was laughing at us as we went (or got dragged) inside. Then, she forced Cheren to let go of mine and Bianca's wrists, due to the fact that our hands were going red from the lack of blood going through.

"So, I assume that the three of you have chosen your Pokemon?" I nodded before I sent out Oshawott, Cheren sent out Snivy and Bianca just stood there.

"... Oh!" Then Bianca sent out Tepig. Forget about clumsy, she is way too far behind us!

"Okay, it looks as though you have already had a battle! Anyway, do the three of you know as to why exactly I allowed you to have these young, rare Pokemon?"

"So that we can complete the Pokedex?" Cheren stated then, for the Professor to nod to.

"Yes. Now, do any of you three know what the Pokedex is-"

"To record data of any Pokemon which we catch or come across, to help you research the Pokemon found in the Unova region." Me and Cheren stated in unison. The Professor was quite impressed at that.

"Your brother had to have that explained to him at least three times, White. And speaking of your brother... He had your hat and your-"

"Bag. I know. He's holding them to ransom." Professor Juniper then laughed, before passing me Cheren and Bianca our new Pokedexes. Then, she walked to the door.

"Meet me at Route 1, if you want to know how a Pokemon is caught, Bianca. I know that White and Cheren do, as I have heard about how studious they tend to be sometimes." So then, I walked outsside, to be met with Mum, Cheren's Mum, and Bianca's Mum. They, because they were also who requested to Professor Juniper that we go on a journey, wanted to say bye.

"Wow, I don't believe that the three of you are already leaving Nuvema Town!" Mum almost squealed, before I facepalmed. She had been like this ever since Dad's death (another true story).

"Anyway, we just wanted to say bye... So... Bye?" Cheren's Mum stated, before he facepalmed.

"Oh, and please don't let Bianca's Dad know about her going on a journey. I have persuaded him now that she can keep the Pokemon to go on an errand for me, but he will get suspicions in a few days." Me and Cheren nodded as Bianca put on a shaky smile.

"Thanks, Mum..." Then, as they left, we all sweatdropped.

"Embarrassing parents..." So then, we all went towards Route one, before Bianca grabbed mine and Cheren's wrists. I need a restraining order for Cheren and Bianca to stay at least a metre away from my wrists!

"Lets start our journey together!" So, Cheren released his wrist and walked out onto the route and stuck his tongue out. I then freed my wrist before running forward. I huffed then, before I walked down the route. Now, I do want to catch Pokemon... But I want to spend a little more time with Oshawott before I do so. But then, I felt my head going woozy. This was another vision. But, it wasn't one of the future. If I go woozy it is one of the past.

But, also due to it being one of the past, I tend to fall unconscious before it happens. Now, I don't mind falling unconscious... at home... But out here? I don't like it one bit. So, as I fell down into the grass, and my eyesight went blurry, I noticed someone stood over me. I recognised those blue eyes... I don't know who it is though...

Then, I fell unonscious.

_I was about five years old, so almost ten years ago. I was playing in the trees near my home, and I had got separated from Black. I was scared, as it was beginning to go dark outside. I was scared. _

_I could see the Woobat and Swoobat flying in the darkening skies, and I could see Lillipup and Patrat scurrying to their own homes. _

_Moments later, I heard a crash of thunder, and I yelped. Then it began to rain heavily, and I hid under a tree. I was hoping that it would stop minutes later, but I was obviously wrong._

_Then, as I sneezed from the rain and cold, before shivering, I noticed a figure of a person about the same age as me walk over to me and hold out a hand. I cowered back a bit then._

"_Don't worry, I won't hurt you..." I reluctantly took their hand then, as they helped me up. "What is your name?"_

"_H- Hilda, but everyone calls me White..."_

"_Okay, White... I am called-"_

"_Will you help me go home,-?" The person shook their head then, before I managed to get a clear look at their eyes. Those blue eyes! _

"_I can't... But I know where there is shelter from the rain."_

"_Will you take me there?... My Mummy and Daddy will get scared if I get ill..." So, the person, who by the sounds of their voice is a boy, grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a small cluster of trees. Then, three Pokemon appeared._

"_These are my Pokemon friends, Woobat, Zorua and Darmanitan. They can help you until you can go home." I nodded, before hugging the Zorua. What? It's cute! Then, I felt myself yawn, and sit down. "You look cute! Like Zorua!" I smiled, before making a little childish promise that most young girls make, to marry their 'prince', who for me happened to be that boy._

_I fell asleep moments later, and woke up to hearing my name being called._

"_White?! Please tell us where you are!"_

"_Mummy?!" Moments later, Mum, Dad and Black ran over to where I was sat in the muddy grass, before I looked around. "Where is-? He was here last night..."_

"_White, you have been missing for a week! And you have been playing with some boy out here? It has been snowing! It is dangerous out here in the snow!" Dad shouted, before shaking his head._

"_There was no snow yesterday..."_

"_Yes there was! And there was no boy here or anywhere, White. You must be imagining things... You have a fever. Maybe that is why you think that there was a boy."_

Then, I felt someone holding onto my arm, whilst snoring. I opened my eyes, before noticing that it was Black asleep. Then I noticed my bag and hat. So, I eased my arm out of his grip before sitting up and putting them on.

I was in the Accumula Town Pokemon Centre. I opened the door then, and easily found my way outside. And I noticed that there was a crowd, looking at something. Then someone caught my attention. Then, the name that kept getting silenced in my dream snapped into my head.

It was him! The boy that saved me when I was five! The boy that was with me when I fell unconscious!

His name... N.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm like, so, so, so, SO sorry about the lack of an update for this story for a while! So, I'm defying a terrible stomach ache to bring you this next chapter! It's my duty! Enjoy!**

* * *

I kept my distance, trying to hold back how startled I was at the fact that N was there, in the crowd. After all, if it weren't for him, I would probably have perished out in that forest, all those years ago. Plus, there is the fact that I may freak out in some way if I attempt to thank him.

"WHITE! You made me think that you had been abducted by aliens!" I groaned when Black trudged over to me then, before he frowned. "And where's my money, for the return of your hat and bag?!"

"I owe you nothing, Blackzilla."

"THAT'S WORSE THAN HILBERT!"

"Sorry, Blackzilla."

"SERIOUSLY?!" I giggled then, before I noticed that Cheren was also in the crowd there. If it is a speech which is being given about doing something, I can imagine that it isn't very persuading for him. Fortunately, he is a bit further back than where N is, so I decided that I may as well go and see him, and say hello.

"Hey, are you coming to say hello to Cheren with me, Black?" My twin simply shrugged his shoulders then, before he shoved his hands into his pockets and followed me.

Cheren looked as though he was actually a slight bit disgusted at the speech which was being given when we got closer to him. "Pokemon liberation is a serious matter. They shouldn't just prance around and go 'YOU MUST ALL RELEASE YOUR POKEMON JUST TO MAKE US SEEM SUPERIOR!' like idiots!" Cheren huffed to himself then, before I raised an eyebrow. Pokemon liberation? That is what this speech is about?

"Cheren? Are you okay?" Mine and Black's friend then jumped out of his skin then, before turning to face us.

"You two sure do know when to scare somebody! But I guess that I am okay. It is just those idiots saying that we all need to release out Pokemon for them to be happy."

"_LIES! ALL LIES!" _Oshawott yelled as he released himself from his Pokeball, before looking up to me. "_I'm really happy with you, White! Those people don't know how many Pokemon with a trainer, Ranger, Co-ordinator and others feel!"_ I smiled as I picked up Oshawott then, and he perched himself on my shoulder. It's quite a shame that those people on the stage cannot hear what Oshawott is saying. If they could, I would laugh in their faces and simply say 'Your point is invalid.'

A few minutes later, those people that were blabbing nonsense had left the town, and the crowds began to disperse. My only concern... N was looking around! For all I know, he may have seen me! Carefully, I made sure that my back was to him, and I began to speak to Cheren and Black.

"I am very glad that those idiots have shut up!" Black yelled out then, before I shot a glare at him.

"Yeah. That means that there is one more to go, _Black... Zilla."_ Black tried to punch me then, before his face turned much more serious.

"Fine! Twin sister, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! Right here, right now!" I put on my serious face. I nodded in response, before looking at Oshawott, as a sign that it was time to battle.

"Trust me, sister, my Oshawott is MUCH more stronger than yours! Ain't that right, buddy?!" I noticed Black's shy Oshawott by his feet then, and I could just about hear her response.

"_I- I guess... I- I don't know..."_ Poor Oshawott – she is really shy and has to put up with my boisterous twin brother! The thing is, I noticed Black sigh then, before he crouched down to his Oshawott and began to whisper to it.

"Uh... White? I guess that you are relatively confused right now... Well... Recently, well, more like ever since that green haired boy brought you to the Pokemon Centre unconscious... I've just abut been able to understand what our Pokemon have been saying. After all, that ancestor you got being able to understand Pokemon and having visions from is my ancestor too..." I rolled my eyes, before I realised that Cheren was completely confused.

"What is he going on about?"

"Ancient family business. But could you referee our battle?"

"Sure, White." Black's Oshawott (Hmm... We are going to have to find a way to distinguish these two Oshawotts...) ran out to opposite my Oshawott.

"_I'm going to do this for White!"_

"_Uh... I guess that I will do this to help Black's ego then, not that I don't like him the way that he is! I prefer him like this, with a smaller ego..."_ I chuckled at what Black's Oshawott then, before Black grinned.

"Well, thank for the honesty, Oshawott! Maybe it might help me get onto my sister's good side!" Black awkwardly chuckled, before he grinned. "Oshawott, Water Gun!"

"Oshawott, deflect with your scalchop, and use Tackle!" I grinned as Black's Oshawott failed to react on time for my Oshawott's attack, following her Water Gun. My twin caught her in his arms before she sent him crashing into the ground then, before he smirked.

"You sure do have some tough Oshawott, I give you that, sister." I grinned as a response, before noticing just how open my opponent was, with Black's compliment.

"Oshawott! Water Gun!" An even bigger smirk crept onto his face then, before he laughed.

"You are such a fool! Oshawott, jump and use your scalchop to blast water to the ground, and throw your scalchop!" I gave him a confused look then, before I gasped. Black had a strategy! Now, my Oshawott had fell into his trap. I was too late to do anything about it though. My Oshawott had sent just a small blast, but that was enough for my brother to work with. The water gun, as stated, was deflected to the ground. That had ended up forming a large puddle. His Oshawott landed then, before she threw her scalchop towards the puddle, making it skid across. Then it tripped up my Oshawott. "Finish it with a tackle!"

Cheren was gulping then, knowing that I was bound to lose. "Oshawott, please! Stand up! Use water gun! Don't let her-" I began, before it was too late. I had lost. My brother had beaten me in a battle...

"_Wow... That was actually fun! I like battling! Thanks, Black!"_ She-Oshawott grinned, before I sighed, and went over to my Oshawott. I pulled an Oran berry out of my bag then, before handing it to him.

"Here, Oshawott. You were amazing in that battle! I'm proud of you! If we work hard, we may be able to beat him next time!"

"_Yeah! Yum, I love this berry! Thanks! And... Uh... White? Behind you..."_ I gave Oshawott a strange look, before I stood up, and turned around.

It was... N. He must have recognised me...

* * *

**So, as mentioned in the chapter, we need to distinguish between White's and Black's Oshawotts! So, I am giving that role to you, my readers! Now, Black's Oshawott is the shy female one, and White's is the chirpy, confident male one! I will confide in a friend (or maybe, put simply, my brother who threw an Xbox 360 control pad at me this morning because I was crying through my stomach ache...) to help me choose the best two names! **

**So, adios for now, my amazing readers, and please review!**


	5. For The Love of N! (And White!)

**So, I'm still looking for names for White's Oshawott and Black's Oshawott! Now, prepare for a cute little bit of FerrisWheelShipping this chapter!**

* * *

I found it very awkward, with N's eyes just staring into my eyes. His mysterious... Sparkling... Eyes...

"Are you okay now? I watched as you collapsed on Route 1, and I brought you to your boisterous brother." N questioned before explaining, before I looked down at my feet. It is so hard to respond whilst curiously just looking into his eyes!

"Y- Yes, I am okay now..."

"Good. Now, the other reason that I am here... Your Pokemon, they-"

"Were talking." Both Black and I finished, before he stuck his tongue out at me. Eh, brothers will be brothers, after all...

"You two can hear it too... But, I want to hear more! Your Pokemon's voices were so intriguing!" I then noticed a Purrloin prowl around behind N, before curling up at his feet.

After that, Black decided to reach for his Pokedex from his pocket, before the Purrloin scratched his arm. "Wh- What was that for?!"

"Those devices are horrible. They encourage people to capture Pokemon inside Pokeballs, even if they don't want to be caught!" Note to self, never use a Pokedex near N. But then, Black's Oshawott jumped out in front of Black, as though she wanted to protect Black from getting scratched again.

"_You shouldn't hurt Black! Or White! They are my friends... I don't like seeing friends hurt..."_ After Black's Oshawott spoke out her feelings, mine sprung forward too.

"_And all of them are my friends too! White, Black and every Pokemon that we have met!"_ I grinned then, before looking at Black.

"You did want to hear more of the voices of our Pokemon. There you go!" Black smirked, before hi-fiving me. N actually did seem rather annoyed by that point, so he sighed, and pointed at me.

"Not both of yours. Just hers." He was talking about _my_ Pokemon the whole time, about the voices!

"So what?" Cheren finally decided to speak up, before the three of us just phased off what he had said, as though he wasn't there at all.

"Please battle me." A battle? So soon after I had battled my brother?...

I don't know what to do. Go ahead with this battle, or pass it off, and prepare to leave Accumula Town?

"Go on, White! Don't be a spoil sport!"

"Black, you- You don't get it!"

"I think that I do! You are worried that your emotions are going to get in the way!"

"No, Black! It is something else! Something that never happened to you, and what you, Mum and Dad passed off as me just being stupid!" I yelled then, before storming away. I could hear Cheren hold back my twin from following me, just as I began to feel tears well up in my eyes.

After about five minutes, I decided to stop and to take a moment to pull myself together near the highest point in the town, which was also where I began to hear music drifting in the air. The music reminded me of when Dad used to play music on a guitar that he had when me and Black were little. It was so relaxing, and calmed me down rather quickly. Tears still poured down my face though, and I couldn't help but not forget about that moment when I first met N...

I then sat down, and hung my legs down the edge. I had even left my Oshawott behind with Black, Cheren and N. "What is the matter?..." I jumped out of my skin then, as I heard a voice and a hand rest on my left shoulder.

N!

"N- Nothing..." I whispered then, before I clasped my hands together and rested my head on them.

"Are you sure that you are okay?"

"I- I'm sure..."

"You really do seem as though something is bothering you. You can tell me, you know..."

"I know... It- It is just that... I swear that we have met before..." I then noticed N sit down next to me, before he smiled and placed his right arm over my shoulders.

"Well... You did seem rather familiar when I noticed you collapse on Route 1..."

"W- We met near my hometown, Nuvema Town, a few years ago... It was stormy... I was ill, and you found me... You showed me to your Pokemon friends... Zorua, Woobat and Darmanitan..." N's eyes suddenly faced me, before a look of realisation appeared on his face.

"You were the girl that I had met that day... It never really came to me that you could still be living in Unova..." I smiled then, with tears still pouring down my face. "I have to go now... My father would be looking for me about now. Well... My adoptive father." N stood up then, and stretched his arms. I stood up afterwards, before I looked right in his face.

"So... We will meet again at some point... Right?"

"I hope so. Bye for now, White..." He still remembered my name! I don't believe it! So, he turned his back and began to walk away.

I sighed and felt my shoulders drop then. I... Actually liked the company that I had with N...

But suddenly, I felt my arms get grabbed from behind. My eyes shot open, before I noticed that the people who were giving that speech which really enraged Cheren were around me.

"So... You are the girl who is distracting N... We cannot allow that to happen without consequences." There was the main person that was giving the speech stood before me then. I wanted to call for Black, or at least my Oshawott. I was too scared to do so.

But then... I could feel my head hurting.

No... Not now... Please not now... I don't want to fall unconscious again!

"You have no idea what we can do to you... -power we have... -teach you a lesson... -NEVER AGAIN!" My senses all began to go dull then... Whatever this man was saying, I couldn't make it out in complete sentences.

"WHITE!" Wait, had N come back?...

* * *

**Yeah, a twist in the storyline. I am considering making it mostly follow the storyline, but when it comes to FerrisWheelShipping? You have no idea what I am like, unless you know who I am in reality!**


End file.
